World's Finest III: Game, Set, Rematch!
by kerithwyn
Summary: Robin and Superboy meet up again. Slash.


World's Finest III: Game, Set, Rematch!  
  
by 'rith (Kerithwyn Jade, kerithwyn@yahoo.com)  
  
Archive: Ask first, please.  
Warnings: M/M slash, and underage doodles to boot.  
Fandom: Modern comicsverse. Robin and Superboy meet up again. Third in the "World's Finest" series, following "Getting to Know You" and "But What Does It *Mean?*" which can be found at http://www.geocities.com/kerithwyn/. (Set just after the "World Without Grownups" prestige series.)   
Disclaimer: All characters property of DC Comics, no money made or infringement intended by use. What I have done with them is mine.  
Thanks to: Everyone else who wrote, demanding more about the boys. I'm deeply flattered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Go figure it took all the adults in the whole world disappearing for us to meet up again.  
  
This Bedlam dude made 'em all vanish 'cause he was really just a kid possessed by some kinda evil genie--something like that, I didn't get all the details. Who cares, right? Upshot is, me and Rob and the Imp (Impulse, you know, the fast kid with the big hair) had to take him on and take him down. Which we did, not too shabby, right as the JLA showed up to watch us finish it up. Just like that the crisis was over and everyone was home safe. But it was pretty scary for awhile there, I gotta admit.  
  
The whole time we were fighting, Robin was professional, detached, like he'd never touched me. His whole "Batman Jr." 'tude.  
  
But man, I wanted to touch him again. I just couldn't get him out of my head, the way he felt, and how he made me feel.   
  
I shouldn't have been thinking about him at all, right then. We were standing there with the whole JLA, soaking up the congrats, and it was *great.* We saved the day, just us--well, Impulse helped--and were finally getting the recognition we deserved. What a rush! A room full of the world's greatest heroes, and they were thanking *me.* Us.  
  
Still, in between high-fiving GL and trying not to stare at Wonder Woman's, uh, eagle, I kept looking at him across the room. Batman'd left Rob there to hang out, which surprised everybody; nobody thought he'd ever give Robin a day off. Guess even he thought saving the world was enough for one day.  
  
Me, I wanted to celebrate. And I knew exactly how.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
"We did good, man." He caught my eye, and--  
  
I could feel it sweeping up, just like Dick said; that excitement, the energy of defeating a powerful enemy with the help of teammates you trusted, and who trusted you. But knowing the reason behind something was a lot different from knowing how to handle it.  
  
"Rob, you need a lift back to Gotham?"  
  
Everyone else heard one hero offering to do a favor for another. I heard Superboy...asking me for a "date."   
  
I didn't have to go. I could've easily gotten back to Gotham half a dozen ways. But I wanted to.  
  
As we took off I saw a glint in the Martian Manhunter's eye, but that could have meant anything. Besides, if he knew he'd never say a word. Batman trusts J'onn J'onzz more than anyone--more than Superman even, I think. And that's going some. I might never be able to look J'onn in the eye again without blushing, though.  
  
Superboy turned up the speed as soon as we were out of sight, arrowing right toward that island past Blackgate where we'd gone before. And for some reason...I didn't protest. I mean, he was taking things for granted, and I still sure didn't know how I felt about what'd happened before, and right then at that second it didn't matter.   
  
  
#########  
  
  
It took *way* too long to get out there, that's all I know.  
  
I half expected him to say something like "just drop me off there" as we went over Gotham, but he didn't. I couldn't help grinning when I flew over the water; yeah, I see under that mask, Robbie. All that "have to think about this" and "need to consider that" and he wanted to be out there just as much as I did. Got your number, man.  
  
Okay, so I was still a little pumped up from the fight. But hey! We beat the bad guy while the whole Justice-freaking-League was just trying to get home. Put *that* in your pipe and smoke it!  
  
That just doesn't *happen* every day, know what I mean? And it wasn't every day I got up here to the Bat-boy's territory--not much reason for him to visit Hawaii--so that was even more reason to seize the moment when I saw it.  
  
And, jeez, I'd only been thinking about him like *constantly* since the last time.   
  
We finally got to the island and I just couldn't wait. I landed us on the beach and grabbed him.  
  
  
#########  
  
  
The wind in my face helped clear my head, a little. I'd worked up this whole speech on the flight over: We ought to talk this out, I'm not sure how I feel about it, I don't know how *you* feel, and--  
  
Everything I'd thought about saying dissolved with the intensity of that kiss.  
  
Somewhere in the corner of my brain a stopwatch clicked off the time. Two seconds, and his lips were warm against mine. Six seconds and I felt his tongue whisper past my teeth. Eight seconds and my own met his. At eleven seconds his arms were around me, holding tight; thirteen seconds, and he moaned against my mouth.  
  
That *sound* shot right through me and drained all the blood right out of my brain. Time, what time? And what was I doing here, again?  
  
I didn't care.  
  
I barely noticed when our clothes fell off, propelled by his telekinesis. I didn't stop to think when his mouth slipped down to my throat and found the same nerve endings I'd shown him, last time. I couldn't breathe except in gasps when his hands drifted over my body, touching everywhere.  
  
We ended up on the sand and he lifted his head to grin at me. "Feels good, huh."  
  
"Uh huh." God, did it ever.   
  
"Yeah." He slid up against me and I felt, um, he was as turned on as I was. I heard Dick's voice in my head again: ~Listen to your heart.~ Mine was beating about a hundred times faster than normal and it felt like none of the blood it was pumping was headed anywhere near my brain.   
  
  
#########  
  
  
Oh, yeah. It was just like I'd been imagining.  
  
Definitely something cool about seeing Bat-boy breathe hard. Even better knowing that I was doing it. He comes off so calm and collected, totally in control. Which is good, right? Me, I just sort of do what I think sounds good. Most of the time, it works.  
  
Like, right then I wanted to kiss him again so I leaned in and did. Just like last time, naked kissing was even *better.* He was kissing back and rubbing against me as much as I was rubbing against him and in a second I was gonna--  
  
I didn't want this to be over that fast! Wasn't easy, but I peeled myself off of him and sat back, just looking. He blushed and reached out his hand, saying "C'mon, Conal," and that reminded me of the way he'd pretty much ordered me and the Imp around during the whole Bedlam thing. Maybe I could even the score. So I said,   
  
"You know, I was thinking, you took charge pretty quick back there."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So now it's my turn." I used a little bit of TK power to hold him to the ground so he couldn't move. This *look* went across his face when he realized, I didn't know exactly what it was, but he wasn't upset. I could tell *that.*  
  
  
#########  
  
  
This...was....  
  
Too good to be wrong. Shut *up,* Tim, stop thinking and just...oh, God....  
  
Suddenly I couldn't move and once I realized *why* it was even better, somehow. Something about being in his power...at his mercy...when I *knew* he wouldn't hurt me--  
  
I could feel my face going about as red as my tunic. So *that's* what that's about, the part of my brain that wouldn't shut up whispered; being tied up and helpless, I *get* it now...and why isn't he doing anything?  
  
I opened my eyes to see Kon floating over me, just looking. Laid out like...{say it, you know exactly what this is}--like a buffet, like he didn't know where to {taste lick} touch first, and I don't think I've ever been more excited in my life.  
  
He dropped down, straddling my hips, and put his hands on my chest. He let them wander, not quite tickling, and I closed my eyes again to just *feel.* Hands and then his mouth, I felt his lips brush past my nipple and gasped.  
  
He laughed. "I remember. You liked that." Then his mouth was back, firmer, tongue wet warm teasing back and forth, one to the other, I was arcing up toward him against his TK grip, wanting more, wanting...  
  
The feel of his mouth on my stomach was enough to shock me into coherence. Almost. "W-what are you doing?!"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Uh--"  
  
"I've been thinking about this. A *lot.*"  
  
He was...he was...oh my *God*--  
  
  
#########  
  
  
I just wanted to see if he tasted as good as he looked, you know?   
  
'cept I'd barely started to find out (that's a "yes," by the way) when his back arched up so hard I thought he was gonna hurt himself, so I let up on the TK and he reached up and grabbed me and flipped me over. How does he *do* that so easy? *I'm* the one with super-strength. More ninja-fu, I guess.   
  
He was on top of me and looking down, and I was really wishing I could see his eyes. I mean, I knew from his expression mostly what he was feeling, but I wasn't sure. "You okay?"  
  
"Uh--" he cleared his throat. "Uh-huh. That was...really intense."  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"I'm...not sure."   
  
Ding ding ding. Danger, Will Robinson. (Okay, so I've never WATCHED "Lost in Space." Gimme a break, I've only been out of the tank a couple of years.) Rob was looking like he wanted to say something, and I didn't want to hear it. I *really* didn't want to hear it right then. So I kissed him to keep his mouth busy, and started running my hands over whatever I could reach.   
  
He managed, "Con-mmmph!" before he gave up and started groping me back. That was more like it.   
  
Oh-- oh, *yeah*--  
  
We ended up rolling over and over across the beach, rubbing against each other all over and it was just, just....  
  
Total meltdown, know what I mean?  
  
  
#########  
  
  
...wow. Again.  
  
I got my breath back and lay there, thinking, while Kon panted next to me.  
  
It was over and it'd been good, great even, but I still...felt weird.   
  
Maybe it was because we'd done all this, and I still barely knew him. I'd learned about his background in the Cadmus project, and his powers and his work in Hawaii. But I didn't know much about *him* beyond what I'd seen on our cases together.  
  
One way to solve that, right?   
  
We, um, straightened ourselves up, but this time I wasn't in any particular hurry to get back, and Kon was sitting on the edge of the beach chucking pebbles into the water, watching them skip. I sat down and thought about what I wanted to ask. Naturally, he wasn't about to wait for me to figure it out.  
  
"That was pretty cool, huh."  
  
I *know* I blushed. "Uh--"  
  
He glanced at me and laughed. "I meant the stuff with Bedlam an' all. Beating the JLA to the punch."  
  
"Oh! Yeah. Um." Cripes, Tim, get a grip. "I think they were all impressed."  
  
"Yeah. That was *sweet.* D'you think we could be that, someday?"  
  
"You mean, in the JLA?"  
  
Kon nodded, staring up into the sky. The moon was just visible to the east. "Up there, you know, that'd be awesome."  
  
"I...guess."  
  
He looked at me like I'd grown a second head. "You don't want to?"  
  
And see, that's the question I'd been asking myself since I started as Robin, and didn't have an answer for yet. "I'm just not sure I want to do this forever, that's all."  
  
"Why *not?!* I love this, don't you? Man, I wouldn't give up my powers for *anything!*"  
  
I laughed. "Well, I haven't got powers. But sometimes I think about having, you know, a normal life."  
  
He shook his head at me. "Where's the fun in that? But, okay, if you want that, why put on the costume at all?"  
  
"Because it needs to be done." Boy, that came out a lot more pompous than I meant. But he said,  
  
"Sure, I get that. Super-villains gotta have superheroes to fight, right? But why do *you* do it?"  
  
It was a fair question. When it started it was because I was worried about my childhood idol, about Batman, and I wanted to make sure he was all right. He *needed* Robin. And when I realized I could take that role....  
  
"For Batman's sake, originally. That's a...long story. But it's exciting, yeah...." he grinned and I had to smile back. "I've learned so much. And there's this quotation, by Burke... 'The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.' It's like, I *can* do this now, even if I don't do it forever, and that makes a difference...."  
  
"Huh." He was quiet for a moment. "I like that."  
  
#########  
  
Made me feel kinda like a flake, 'cause mostly, I didn't *think* about stuff like that. Just did things 'cause I could, you know? Wasn't like I had a lot of *reasons.*  
  
"So, can I ask you about something?"  
  
"Uh--sure." Bet he thought I was gonna ask about his name, or something like that. Nah, I'd already decided on that. Batman has this way of *looking* at you that made you wanna spill your guts, everything you know, and last thing I wanted was for him to think I knew who *he* was. I mean, if I knew Rob's real name. Which I wasn't gonna ask.  
  
Anyway.  
  
"So in the 'cave, there was that costume...you yelled at the Imp when he got too close. What was that about?" Rob had taken us to the Batcave so we could use the computers to see if we could figure out what was going on, and there'd been this costume there in a glass case--the old Robin costume, little green shorts and yellow cape. Bet Rob'd look pretty cute in it, though I guess the pants make more sense.  
  
"Oh. That." He looked so serious, I thought he was gonna tell me not to ask--some Bat-guy secret or something--but after a minute he said, "It belonged to another Robin. Before me."  
  
Oh, hey, I knew this. "Nightwing, right? I heard about--"  
  
"No, not Nightwing." His face was pretty grim. This couldn't be good. "There was--another Robin. He...he died."  
  
Ouch. "Oh. I'm, uh--did you know him?"  
  
"No. That was before I...anyway, that's his costume. I shouldn't have yelled at Impulse but it's sort of...hard to think about, you know?" He ran a hand through his hair and he could've been Anykid, just some guy if it weren't for the mask on his face. "It's kind of a reminder to be careful, and not to take anything for granted."  
  
"Pretty harsh, man." Having to look at that thing everyday, being reminded--sheesh.   
  
"It's supposed to be."  
  
I guess I could see why. Rob doesn't have powers, he's just a normal kid, and he's supposed to go and fight super-villains just like--like Superman does! I mean, Batman does that, but *everybody's* scared of the Bat anyway.  
  
But Robin wasn't like that, so he has to be even more careful. And from what he said, maybe that other Robin wasn't....  
  
Jeez. I was creeping myself out, thinking like that. There's a reason Batman picked Rob to do the job, right? I already knew he was smart. He could take care of himself.  
  
Maybe I could help with that, I mean, when I was around....  
  
  
#########  
  
  
By the time we headed back I was feeling a little better about things. Still a little uneasy, though. Kon was--a good guy. Straightforward. Earnest, even. Really wanting to do the right thing, partially to impress his idol Superman--definitely a factor--but also just because he could. I wondered what that said about the Nature-vs.-Nurture issue, since he'd been grown in a tank, but stopped thinking about it when my head started to hurt.  
  
Maybe I was still uneasy because...we'd talked about everything but what we'd been doing.  
  
Next time, that had to change.  
  



End file.
